Celestine's History
by The Celestine
Summary: This is the story of my Gemsona Celestine and his life during the War for Earths Independence also known as the First Gem War
1. Chapter 1-Birth

Hello everyone. To those who came here from the IMVU Group page I thank you for taking your time to come and review my characters history. And to those who are new and don't know me or are my IMVU friends I thank you aswell. With that said I'll get right into the story, there will be an informational text at the end.

Chapter 1-Birth

He gasped as he opened his eyes, he was standing in a narrow passage in a wall, he grabbed his head as a sudden pain shot through him. It passed just as suddenly as it started and he then let his hands fall to his sides. He knew what he was and why he was made aswell as how to speak and fight. He was a Celestine, a rare quartz like gem meant for war. He wore a grey jacket with blue lines on the collar, his gem was on his chest going through his black shirt. He had a pair of long black gloves which looked like a mix between arm warmers and gloves aswell as grey pants with the Blue Diamond symbol inplace of a belt buckle and black boots. He walked out of the hole he woke up in and looked around. All around where gems who had also just woken up, except they were more than 4 heads taller than him, they also had much bigger muscles and broader shoulders aswell as an air of intimidation around them. He looked to his right to see a large Jasper look at him with a disgusted face.

"We have a defective gem here, first off it looks to be male and is also shorter and weaker than what it's supposed to be. Better take him to be 'dealt' with quickly." The Jasper said, in response the other gems all formed a circle around him. He was getting scared.

"W...wait...s..stop...please don't..." He stuttered out in a failed attempt to save himself.

"And he appears to have a speak impairment, how sad." An Onyx said before grabbing him from behind and forcing the smaller gems hands together to avoid a fightwith quickly." The Jasper said, in response the other gems all formed a circle around him. He was getting scared.

"P..please...don't...I'm...I'm...b...begging you." He stuttered out, he was getting desperate.

Just then the warppad about 5 feet infront of the circle of gems activated and in walked a Rose Quartz and a Fusion.

"Unhand the poor soul now!" Screamed the Rose Quartz drawing her sword and activating her shield. The fusion pulled her fists and large versions of the gauntlets used by the Rubies appeared on her hands before she stood in a pose. The circle quickly started to separate as gems started throwing themselves into battle against the two new comers, each was poofed within a few seconds of trying to hit either one of them.

"L..let...m..me...GO!" Celestine screamed out slamming his closed hands against the Onyx which send her flying into the wall behind her aswell as poofing her. With that he rammed into the same Jasper which started the circle causing both to topple over. He stood up and looked at her before his eyes widened and he looked at her with a scared face.

"I...I'm..so..sorry...ma...ma'am.." He stuttered out before being grabbed from behind by Fusion who then pulled him to the warppad before activating it and escaping from the horde of gems at the Kindergarten.

"Well hello there small one, I'm Rose Quartz and my friend here who grabbed you is Garnet." She would say, smiling warmly at Celestine. He smiled back.

"Th..thanks Rose...if I m..may call you that...and th..thank y..you too...G...Garnet.." He said, trying his best not to stutter but failing. Rose began to giggle.

"Hmm..such a gentle soul, and yes you're welcome to call me Rose."

Alright everyone, so basically this story will be the whole history of Celestine which is my gemsona character. This story will be about 10 chapters long and from 500-600 words per-chapter. Hope you enjoyed. ^-^.(Thanks to StaggerCreak for helping me by reviewing my first chapter and telling me what I did wrong ^-^)


	2. Chapter 2-Who's the short guy?

Hello everyone, thanks to StaggerCreek for his well written review. He explained what I had done wrong in the 1st chapter which I have now corrected. Hope you enjoy this chapter aswell ^~^

Chapter 2-Who's the short guy?

He looked around, Rose Quartz, Garnet and himself had just warped into the Crystal Gem's Temple. Around the warppad stood 3 other gems. One with a blacksmith's apron and multi-coloured dreadlocks spoke first.

"Yo Rose! Garnet! How did it go?! And who is the short little dude?!" She screamed out giving Celestine a fright. A gem with pink bubble gummy hair spoke next.

"Yeah who is the short little dude, he looks suuuuper cute!" She screamed out. Celestine raised an eyebrow, the hyper one was only a a centimetre taller than him. How could she call him short?

"Eh can you calm down Zircon..."Said a rather annoyed small gem with a triangular hair style and visor which covered her eyes.

"Well Peridot, Bismuth and Zircon, this gem here is Celestine, he is a newly formed gem who was sent to be shattered due to him being 'imperfect'."Rose said, voicing her disgust for the last word rather clearly by the way she emphasised it.

"I...um...hi?"Celestine muttered. This gained a look of surprise from both Bismuth and Zircon

"Awww don't be frightened little guy." She said before appearing behind him and leaping on his back using him as a lift to reach his head before ruffling his cyan hair.

"I..um...wait how did you get on my back so...f..fast?" He said causing Bismuth to burst out laughing while Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Hey newbie, it's best not to ask or think about how Zircon does these things." Bismuth said before lifting Zircon off Celestine.

"Hey! Let me go Bis!" Zircon screamed out before being dropped onto the sofa behind Celestine.

"Well...it's nice to meet you I guess..." Celestine said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Yo Cel, if you ever need a weapons upgrade come to me. I'll hook you up."Bismuth said before winking at Celestine. He nodded in response. Suddenly Pearl came in with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"And who's this!" He said in a stuck up tone.

"I'm..Celes-" He was interrupted by Pearl.

"I quite frankly don't care, why are you here?"She said looking at him with an annoyed face.

"Garnet and I helped him. Pearl, please don't be so rude." Rose said earning a soft glare from Pearl.

"Well then, nice to meet you Celestine."Pearl said holding out her hand. Celestine shook it.

"Nice to meet you...t..too Pearl." He said trying his best to not annoy Pearl.

"Tell me Celestine, what is your weapon?"Peridot said in a bored tone.

"W..well I don't quite know yet." He stuttered out. Peridot face-palmed and pointed to his gem.

"Think about an extention of yourself, imagine pulling out a beam of energy from your gem." She said, in the same flat tone. He sighed and did as she said pulling out a beam of light from his gem which turned into a long rapier. Pearl clapped excitedly.

"I could train you in the art of sword fighting." Pearl said eagerly.

Celestine smiled before placing his rapier back into his gem.

"Sure, I'd be happy to get trained in the art of sword fighting."


	3. Chapter 3-So Cute!

Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed last chapter. I hope to get these out atleast every 2 days with 500-600 words each ^-^. Again thanks to my constant reviewer StaggerCreek (Ye dats right ye got another shoutout -) who is a constant inspiration to keep the series going. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Chapter 3-How cute!

Celestine thrusts his rapier forward catching Pearls cutlass and disarming her causing it to drop to the ground. The two stood still, Celestine still in his pose as the Sky-arena continued to float.

"Yes yes! You're doing well! You're the first gem to have disarmed me in fair combat aside from Rose without poofing me first in a long time." She said clapping her hands in glee. He returned his rapier to his gem and rubbed the back of his neck while a dark blue blush formed on his face.

"Uh...thanks I guess." He said before grunting as Zircon hopped onto his back and ruffled his hair.

"Nice job Celie! You actually beat Pearl!" She screamed out, her pink bubble gummy hair bouncing up and down as she did so. Peridot lifted her thumb on her left hand limb -enhancer with a slight smile to Celestine, he smiled back.

"Nice job Celestine...really good job." She said, she blushed slightly but it wasn't clearly visible due to her visor. Zircon jumped off of Celestine and lifted her right hand and pulled a fist. Celestine stared at it awkwardly.

"Fist me bro, don't leave a girl hanging." She said, her voice teaming with excitement as usual. He sighed and fisted her before walking to the warppad.

"I need to get some rest, we've been training for 13 hours straight." He said in a flat tone. Zircon held up her hand to get his attention.

"Also well done on getting over your stutter!" She screamed out. He groaned blushing slightly.

"Thanks I guess." And with that he warped out, walking through the temple he walked over to the room door and it opened his room, he walked in. He grabbed a book on social norms and Earths animals from his shelf, he was lucky to have a shelf that filled with books from past, present and future as soon as it was made. He had just recently finished an 7 book series called 'Harry Potter' he enjoyed it slightly but not to much, wizards just made no sense to him. He opened the Earths animals book first just getting past the Cats and Dogs section before falling asleep on his chair.

-6 hours later, 9pm Night time-

He woke up to gentle patting on his head. He opened his eyes to see Peridot, without her limb enhancers and visor. She was almost as tall was him which was rather uncommon for Peridots being that he was 6'7, she was 5'9 and all Peridots are supposed to be 4'5. She sat down next to him with a blush.

"I...I had a bad dream..."She muttered softly. Celestine was shocked, she had always given off the 'tough and smart' appearance while she was actually just like him, shy.

"I thought Gems didn't have dreams, they just 'sleep' to recharge." He said blankly, she blushed harder and hit his shoulder in slight anger and annoyance.

"Some of us have something similar to dreams...I just had nothing else to compare it to." She said softly. He placed a hand on her head and stroked to comfort her despite not really knowing what to do. He pulled his hand back as he heard her purr. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"P...please continue, it really feels nice..." She muttered. He sighed and continued, but as he pressed harder he felt something in her hair, he pulled it and to his surprise there was a pair of light green cat ears.

"W..what the..." He said, she shoved his hand away and held her ears. He suddenly put two and two together.

"Y...you're a Cat's Eye Peridot...that's why you're almost as tall as me and able to fix warppads!" He said in shock. She yelped and ran to a pile of books which Celestine had organised hiding behind it. His eyes widened before he stood up and walked behind the pile. Her green eyes stared back at him, the pupils were those of a cat, thin and black. He offered his hand to her. She looked at it with consideration before taking it. He lifted her to her feet and led her back to the chairs.

"Why lie to everyone about being a Cat's Eye Peridot?" He said raising an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Us Cat Eyes are the Gems that discovered Earth and that it had plentiful resources...we are the smarted Gems around...we started this whole thing...figured Rose would hate me if she found out." Her eyes widened cutely as Celestine studied her appearance. He knew she didn't want to talk about her past so he decided to change the subject.

"You..um...got a tail?" He said, this gained a raised eyebrow from Peridot in response. She stood up and bent over infront of him slightly and within a second a long green tail grew from her back, just above her waist. He touched it slightly at the tip and she let out a cute."Eeep!" Grabbing her tail and holding it before sitting back down. Her tail going through the hole in the back of the chair.

"Sooo..."He rubbed the back of his neck."What do you want me to help you with your nightmares?" He said. She hugged him quickly.

"I just wanna sit here with someone...Bismuth is still working on Garnets gauntlets, Pearl never sleeps and Zircon is always busy doing something stupid..and Rose..she is always busy with something. You're the only one who is kind and quiet who isn't doing something..so can I just...sit next to you..?" She asked in a sheepish tone. He sighed placed an arm over her shoulder as she hugged him.

"Sure Kitty." He said, she blushed a single tooth was pointing out of her mouth.

"P..please don't call me that..." She said, he sighed and used his free hand to stroke her ears.

"Fine Peri..."She sighed as he said this, it was better than kitty anyway.

Thank you all for reading, this chapter was a nice 1000+ words *Punches the air* hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4-Fusion!

Hello everyone. Another shoutout to my master reviewer StaggerCreek -. Hope you enjoyed last chapter. I'll try to make this one eeeeeeven looonger XD.

Chapter 4-Fusion!

Celestine sighed. He looked at Peridot sleeping in a ball on the floor in his room. He pulled a large amount of water from his gem. He swirled it in his palm causing it to take an spherical shape before he launched it at Peridot which caused it to splash everywhere over her and for her to jump up with a yelp and stand in a pose infront of him as he absorbed the water on her and returned it to the sphere in his hand.

"W..what the hell!" She screamed out, her feline eyes caught sight of the sphere in his hand." YOU Have Hydrokinesis!" She screamed out backing away, he sighed and returned the sphere of water to his gem before looking at her.

"Figured it out when Zircon left her beach chair by the edge of the beach itself and it got pulled away...I convinced the water to give it back to me..." He said blushing slightly. She sighed in response and pulled her hair back and tied it into a bun, she looked at him with a blush and used her free hand to point to a ribbon on her right leg just above her ankle.

"Can you get that a...and tie it around my bun to keep it closed?" She said blushing a dark shade of green. He sighed and kneeled down infront of her and began to take it off, her eyes shot down every now and then as he continued to try and free the ribbon. Eventually he got it lose and walked behind her, he pressed himself against her to which earned an "Eeeep!" From Peridot while he tied the ribbon with a flat expression donning his face. He pulled away and saw that her ears were sticking out and her tail was out. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to hide your ears and tail...why decide to show it off now?" She raised her own eyebrow in turn and poked his nose.

"I didn't ask for your questions."She said in the stuck up tone he knew all too well.

"Finally the old Peridot is back, thought you'd stay nice forever...guess I was wrong."She sighed at this and grabbed his hand before walking out his room door. There outside were all the other Gems and they looked at Peridot with wide eyes. After 3 minutes of explaining they finally understood, and they didn't care, they accepted Peridot for who and what she was.

"We have an issue, our communications hub has been taken out. Celestine, Zircon and Peridot I need you 3 to go and fix it aswell as take out the homeworld Gems messing with it." Garnet said in a bored tone. Zircon screamed in happiness and hopped over to the warppad dragging Celestine and Peridot with her.

"Bye...we'll be back." Celestine said with a flat tone. The warppad activated and the 3 walked out, Zircon ran to the hub and pulled her mallet out of her gem in her shoulder, using it to slam the hub pieces back into place. Suddenly a Jasper jumped off the top and slammed into Zircon she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! No no no no!" The Jasper put Zircon in-between her fists and slammed her head poofing Zircon. Celestine ran towards the Jasper and kicked her in the jaw before using his foot to grab Zircons gem and caught it.

"You have parkour fighting skills?" Peridot asked in a sceptical tone. Celestine nodded before placing Zircons gem in Peridots left hand-limb enhancer's palm. He galred at the Jasper, she smirked and whistled. Within seconds 15 more homeworld gems appeared, 3 more Jaspers, 7 Rubies and 5 Onyx, they glared menacingly at Celestine and Peridot before throwing a piece of the communications hub into the warppad breaking it.

"Keep Zircon safe, I'll try and deal with them." He walked off leaving Peridot with a shocked face.

"They'll shatter you!" She screamed out, he ignored her and stood in a stance before lifting his right hand which caused a pool of nearby water to lift up into a fist. The Rubies all fused to create a giant Ruby, Celestine threw the water fist in a punch towards the Ruby which hit her square in the jaw but still Ruby stood still. He sighed and dropped the water back into the puddle. He lifted his left hand which caused Ruby to lift up, he sharply moved his hand to the side throwing Ruby into the ground and poofing them. He breathed hard but Peridot screamed at him.

"Y...you're kidding me...you have psycokinesis!" She screamed out, Celestine breathed hard.

"Y..yes but it takes alot outta me..."Suddenly the Jaspers each charge towards him, Celestine is too slow and was rammed into before being slammed back and forth between the Jaspers and thrown infront of Peridot. She grabbed him and helped him up.

"You watch Zircon I'll give it a try." With that she ran towards the group of home world gems and activated her limb-enhancer blaster and fired at the Onyx which poofed them all before being slammed from behind by one of the Jaspers and submitted to the same treatment as Celestine before being thrown at Celestine to which he caught her, both breathed hard with Celestine holding his side.

"This...w..was a horrible idea.."Peridot muttered as the Jaspers walked closer. Celestine stroked her head and looked at her.

"We gotta do this some how...we gotta think of a way out..."He said couching as he hold his side harder.

"I have an idea but you might not like it... it might be an only option since I don't have the tools to fix the warppad right now..." She said slightly blush. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Peridot..?"

"We gotta fuse.."She looked away from him.

Sorry for the cliff hanger xD. Come back next week to find out who wins on Dragon Bal-...wrong show...sorry.


End file.
